This invention relates to smoker's pipes and is particularly concerned with reducing the amount of undesirable moisture present in a pipe whilst maintaining a relatively cool smoke.
It is generally believed that saliva is the main cause of the unwanted liquid present in a smoker's pipe. However, this is not the case, a high proportion of this liquid resulting from the moisture present in the tobacco which turns into steam on burning of the tobacco and then condenses on impact with the cooler internal surfaces of the pipe as the smoke and steam are drawn through the pipe.
Smoker's pipes with briar bowls commonly include a reservoir in the lower regions of the bowl through which the smoke passes as it is drawn from the tobacco in the bowl along the stem of the pipe, said reservoir serving to store the unwanted liquid as it is formed, However, it will be appreciated that the provision of a reservoir in the passage of the smoke through the pipe increases the surface area with which the moisture--carrying smoke is in contact, with the result that more unwanted liquid is formed than would otherwise be the case.
Further, when it is desired to dispose of used tobacco ash from the bowl, it is conventional practice to turn the pipe upside down and tap out the contents from the bowl. This results in the liquid in the reservoir seeping back into the bowl and generally contaminating the bowl and its contents.